gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Somebody to Love (Queen)
Für den gleichnamigen Song von Justin Bieber aus der Episode Das Comeback der Teufelin siehe Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) Somebody to Love ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der ersten Staffel, April, April, und wird von den New Directions bei den Invitationals gesungen. Vor dem Song wurde April aufgrund ihrer Trunkenheit nach dem ersten Song, Last Name, von Will aus dem Glee Club geworfen, sodass Rachel sich entscheidet, für sie einzuspringen, da sie es nicht mag, im Schulmusical "Cabaret" allein zu sein. Sie kennt den Text des Songs bereits, weshalb Finn und die anderen einverstanden sind, ihr mit der Choreographie zu helfen. Das Original stammt von Queen auf ihrem fünten Studioalbum "A Day at the Races" aus dem Jahr 1976. Charts Lyrics Finn: Can New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Rachel: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Finn (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!) Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah) Rachel (New Directions): I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in Rachel mit New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Oooh somebody (Somebody) Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard) Every day of my life Artie und Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones Artie (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day) Artie (New Directions): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (mit New Directions: lord) Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody) Finn und Rachel: Oooh somebody Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love? Artie (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) (mit New Directions: I try and I try and I try) Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie mit New Directions harmonierend: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Artie (New Directions): Got no common sense I got (His got) (mit New Directions: nobody left to believe) No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) ' Finn (New Directions):' (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody) Finn und Rachel: Oooh somebody Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: Can anybody find me someone to love? Finn (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing) Rachel (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel (New Directions): (Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (mit New Directions: this prison cell) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions (New Directions-Mädchen): Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Love) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Rachel: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions: Can anybody find me... Mercedes: Somebody to love?! New Directions: Find me (Mercedes: Ooooh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Finn: Find me) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me (Rachel: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove) Find me (Mercedes: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) Somebody to love Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Oooh, Love! Trivia *Das ist der erste Song, in dem alle zwölf Mitglieder der New Directions zusammen performen. *In Alles steht auf dem Spiel schlägt Quinn vor, den Song als Schlussnummer bei den Sectionals zu singen, da er ein "Publikumsliebling" ist und weil ihnen kurz vorher die Set-List von ihren Gegnern (dank der Hilfe von Sue) gestohlen wurde. Wie auch immer, der Song wurde nicht wieder performt. *Das ist der erste von acht Queen-Songs, die in Glee gesungen wurde. Die anderen sieben sind: Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, Fat Bottomed Girls, We Are The Champions, Don't Stop Me Now, We Will Rock You und You're My Best Friend. *Auf der Comic Con sagte Lea Michele, dass das wohl ihre Lieblingsnummer war, da es so viel Spaß gemacht hat, sie zu machen. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones